Slip Slideing Away
by Gilwen Sumer
Summary: I know a father who had a son. He longed to tell him all the reasons for the things he'd done. He came a long way just to explain. He kissed his boy as he lay sleeping, then turned around and headed home again." An idea I had while listening to a song


Ohk. I was listening to that song Slip Sliding Away by Paul Simon when this idea hit me...almost started crying.

* * *

Hohenhiem truged along the all to familular path through the hills that lead to a peacefull little cottage in Risenbull. He had called this his home once....but that was quite some time ago. He had left his wife, and hated himself for it. He gave a sigh as he thought of her, his lovely Trisha Just the mere memory of her brought a smile to his face.  
---------------------------------  
Whoah and I know a man, he came from my hometown  
He wore his passion for his woman like a thorny crown  
He said dolores, I live in fear  
My love for you's so overpowering, I'm afraid that I will disappear  
---------------------------------  
But along with the love of his life, he left behind his two boys....Ed and Al....and he despised himself for it.  
The lights were out in the cottage, "Good...they're asleep," he thought. He figured they would be...it was quite late at night and quite stormy outside. It was better this way. It would be easier on him. On everyone.  
As he reached the cottage door he hesitated. Then, slowly he reached out his hand...clasped the knob, and turned with much care for noise. He crept into the house and looked around.  
---------------------------------  
Slip sliding away, slip sliding away  
You know the nearer your destination, the more you slip sliding away  
---------------------------------  
"This place hasn't changed at all," he gasped. He spent some time just  
remenicing... running his hand over this table and sitting in that chair. All the while, memories flooded his mind. Memories of the kid.....of Trisha.....and even as far back as Dante. He stopped short. Dante was so unlike Trisha...he wonderd for a minuite he could have ever loved Dante all those years ago.  
---------------------------------  
I know a woman, became a wife  
These are the very words she uses to describe her life  
She said a good day ain't got no rain  
She said a bad day is when I lie in the bed And I think of things that might have been  
---------------------------------  
When he felt he would soon drown, he moved in the direction of the library. He was shocked to find many of the books strewn accross the floor....papers every where.....drafts for transmutation circles.  
"Why am I suprised...they are my children after all," he laughed. As he did so, he bent down and picked one of the books that had taken residence on the floor. "That's odd. Why were they reading about human transmutation? No...it's just a coincidence....they would never..." Hohenhiem pushed the thoughts quickly out of his mind. He set the book down on a nearby desk, then continued to check up on the rest of the house.  
All too soon, however, he realized that he could delay no longer. He headed over to a little room at the end of a hall and sliped in.  
---------------------------------  
Slip sliding away, slip sliding away  
You know the nearer your destination, the more you slip sliding away  
---------------------------------  
"My how they have grown....they must be what...11 and 10 now," He struggled for a minuite with himself, then directed his attention to his sleeping boys. It seemed an eternty sence he had seen them. He owed them some explination....some rationale. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair out of Ed's face. Ed...the strong one, the older brother, "Take care of Al," Hohenhiem said softly, "and Al," he moved twards the younger, more sensiteve if not sensable one of the two, "keep Ed on the right path." Then all he could do was stand there.....  
Hohenhiem tried many times to speak...to wake them...to tell them what he had to say. Here was his chance. The one time he had to offer them some consolation, explination, some ratiale. "Or would they just be my excuses," he thought, "I can't give them excuses!" He bent down and kissed them both gently, then closed the door softly behind him.  
---------------------------------  
And I know a father who had a son  
He longed to tell him all the reasons for the things he'd done  
He came a long way just to explain  
He kissed his boy as he lay sleeping Then he turned around and he headed home again  
---------------------------------  
"Trisha would just be hurt if she new I came back and couldn't stay," he grieved as he passed her..thier... room. No. It was time to go. He walked back towards the front door of the place he used to call home. And walked out for the last time.  
"I'm sorry my sons...Trisha....I can't let you see what I've become!" and with that...he turned to see his cottage. For the last time.  
---------------------------------  
Slip sliding away, slip sliding away  
You know the nearer your destination, the more you slip sliding awayWhoah God only knows, God makes his plan  
The information's unavailable to the mortal man  
We're workin' our jobs, collect our pay  
Believe we're gliding down the highway, when in fact we're slip sliding away.....

* * *

(A.N.) I really like this....I want comments and feedback. OO and that song is SOOO Hohenhiem! 


End file.
